Working with my favorite band member (Raura)
by writingAnna
Summary: Laura marano is a big fan of R5 and has met them once. what happens when she gets the part of Ally dawson and has to work with her crush Ross lynch? even worse when he remembers her? find out in Working with my favorite band member.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the very first time i've ever written in first person so i'm sorry if it's not very good. i've had this idea for a while so i started writing it in a notebook and i didn't notice until now that i was halfway through it. this chapter isn't very long i just wanted to get this story started. i'll try to update around 2 times a week which i know isn't very much but hey! it's better then nothing. i blabber too much so ENJOY!**

Laura's POV

There's no way. I cannot believe I'm going to be working with him. Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Laura Marano. I'm currently 16 years old. My mom is Ellen Marano and my dad is damiano marano. I have one sister, her Name is Vanessa, she's on ABC family's switched at birth.

I'm very into acting, actually I just got the roll of Ally dawson on Disney Channels new show Austin and ally. I'm meeting my co-stars right now!

Oh my gosh. He's walking over now! Breath Laura breath! "Hey, my names Ross lynch. And you are" he says and smiles. "Laura marano" I say as I shake his hand and smile. "LAURA! You didn't tell me you got the part!" my best friend, Raini Rodriguez, says. "I just got the call last night. I haven't seen you since yesterday at school" I reply, now facing Raini.

"Wait you two know each other?"

Raini and I turn around to see a very confused Ross looking at us. "hi, my names Raini Rodriguez. I'm playing the part of Trish. I'm Laura's bestfriend since third grade. And you are?" Raini replies really fast.

"I'm Ross lynch, I'm playing the part of Austin." He says while smiling, smiling that smile that makes me melt. Yeah, you probably guessed it. I like Ross, and how do I know him you ask? He's in a band called R5 with 3 of his sibilings and a family friend. I've been to a few of their concerts and once met them. Oh gosh I hope he doesn't remember me, that would be so embarrassing

-flash back-

"oh my gosh I love you!" I say as I hug each and every R5 member. "Aw your so sweet" Rydel tells me. "can I can I have a picture with you?" I ask Ross. "sure" he replies and pulls out his phone. "say cheese" he says. "cheese" we say, smiling as his iphone camera flashes. I had forgotten my phone so he had uploaded to the officalr5 twitter. "hey, I have something for you guys." I say as I grab something out of my bag.

"what is it?" Rocky asks as I hand each member one. "an R5 pick necklace" I reply.

-end of flashback-

I look down to his neck and see the necklace I gave him, almost a YEAR ago. Oh gos, he definitely remembers me. And he took the photo on HIS phone. Who knows if he even deleted it!

"hey, you're the cast of Austin and ally right?" I am suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as a tall red headed boy starts talking. "yeah, I'm Ross, this is Raini, and this is Laura" Ross replies for us.

"I'm calum. I play dez" he says as he shakes all of our hands.

**like i said, SHORT. but i promise they won't all be this way. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you all come over to my place after rehearsal or whatever for dinner so we can get to know each other" Ross says.

Oh god no, one of them's going to remember me for sure. I got to find a way outta this.

"Umm sure" I say. Maybe if I tell him he'll understand. "Hey Ross, aren't you in-"I was cut off by a loud speaker announcing the table read was about to start.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

I'm currently sitting in the passenger seat of Ross's car. The table read was really boring just saying the rules and giving us our scripts.

"So do you like music?" I ask, trying to make the car ride less awkward. "Are you seriously asking that?" he replies. "What do you mean" I ask hoping he doesn't remember. "Don't you remember? Maybe a year ago you gave me and the band these necklace" he says pointing to his neck.

"Oh, you uh, remember?" I ask nervously. "Well you're the only girl that asked for a photo on MY phone, that gave us the gift, and learned loud,"

"Oh"

"In Spanish" he finishes.

"You uh won't tell your family I'm that crazy fangirl right?" I ask.

"Sure"

"Thank god" I let out a sigh of relive.

"But they might remember you" he says, grinning.

We pull into a driveway, which I'm guess is his house. I reach for the car door handle but Ross is already out of the car and opening it for me. "Thanks" I say "no problem, anything for a pretty lady like you"

I'm still blushing when we open the front door and step in. "a girl!" Rydel squeals.

I laugh seeing the whole band including Ryland sitting in the living room which is attached to the front entryway.

"Guys, this is my co-star Laura. She plays the other lead role" Ross says.

Everyone says hi and introduces themselves, but of course I already know them.

I'm cut out of my thoughts by Stormie walking into the room "hi, I'm Stormie Ross's mom." She says smiling. She is sweetest person ever!

"I'm Laura. Ross's co-star" I say, also smiling. "Where are the rest of your cast mate-" she's cut off by the doorbell ringing.

Rydel answers it and there stands Raini and Calum. "Hey there cutie" calum says. I look over and see Rydel blushing and Ratliff glaring, RYDELINGTON!

"Oh um I'm-"she's cut off by Raini saying "RYDEL" and running in and hugging her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asks, "oh right, sorry, how rude not to introduce myself. I'm Raini. Me and Laur-"she stops when she sees me giving her a death glare. "Me and Laurie are big fans" she finishes. I hear Ross laugh, as he knows exactly who she meant. "Well, nice to meet you" Rydel smiles.

"Why don't we start dinner?" Stormie says as more of a statement then question.

"I'll help," I volunteer. "I will too" Rydel says. "Well aren't you two the nicest. I'm going to go change, do you think you can manage it?" Stormie asks. "Yeah" Rydel answers for us.

Stormie leaves and me and Rydel head to the kitchen. Wow it's big.

"So Laurie huh?" Rydel says, I feel my cheeks burning. "Oh, not you too" I say.

"What do you mean?"

"First Ross now you? Most girls hope their idols remember them, I just want the exact opposite" I say.

"Oh god Ross remembers? That must be so embarrassing, the way you acted when you first met him" I glare and she apologizes. "So what are we making?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "Um" she says while looking in a cookbook, "honey lemon chicken" she answers. Wow, they eat really weird food here.

"What's that?" I ask. "It's this really good family recipe, you'll love it. Everyone that's ever had it loved it." She replies. We make the food and put it in the oven.

**WOOT WOOT 2 chapters in one week! usually it's once a week. hopefully i can upload once more this week. **

**Tomorrow i have dance then the next day i have like a 5 hour long rehearsal then on Saturday i have my dance recital.**

**so busy week.**

**Read and Review. until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Laura's POV

After a few seconds of awkward silence Rydel speaks, "so we're your idols?" I can tell she's trying not to smile, I blush. "Um maybe" her eyes light up. "eeee I've never been anyone's idol before!" she squeals.

"You're joking right? Your hundreds, no thousands, maybe even millions of girl's idols" I say. Wow doesn't she get on twitter? "This is like the biggest thing that's ever happened to me!" she says.

I decide to have a little fun with this. "Even bigger then Ellington asking you out?" I smirk. The excitement quickly drains from her face. "How- how did you know about that?" she asks, kinda shaky.

"Well, you're always acting all lovey dovey on camera and he said I love you on camera so," I reply

Her face quickly changes to panic. "RATLIFF GET IN HERE" she yells.

Ellington comes running in. "What's wrong babe?" AHHH RYDELINGTON! HAPPY DANCE!

I'm smiling now. "You said I love you on camera!?" she practically shouts. Everyone else comes running in. "I did?! When?" he asks. Okay, maybe not such a good idea to tell them this.

"Laura said you did!" Rydel replies. "Do you want to see the video?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "What website?!" Ratliff says, "Instagram" Raini replies. Oh wow I had totally forgot she was there.

In a matter of seconds everyone is crowded around the computer in I'm guessing marks office. I'm sitting in the office chair. I go to Instagram and type in my username and password and go to my pictures and videos.

I'm a little embarrassed that they saw my account, I mean it's filled with only videos of them. I click on the video and turn volume up. We all silently watch Rydel lay her head on Ratliff's shoulder. Then look at him and him mouthing I love you babe.

The video ends and everyone looks a bit shocked that their secret is out.

"So you two are together?" Raini asks. Of course we've fangirled over this about a million times but knowing it's real is big.

"Yeah" Rydel whispers. She looks kind of horrified. I mean I should have just let them figure this out by themselves. "I'll uh delete this" I say

I go to my settings and to the videos. I'm about to click delete when Rydel says "no".

I stop and look at her. She's nervous as heck but still goes on. "I think it's time we go public" she says with a small smile and intertwines her hand with Ratliff's.

We all head to the kitchen to find the timer for the food had just beeped.

"So Laura, how long have you been acting?" Stormie asks me. It's Dinner and it's been really awkward. But Rydel was right, this honey lemon chicken thing is really good.

I'm sitting between Ross and Calum, with Raini on the other side of Calum. Stormie thought it would be a great idea to put the cast all next to each other.

"Since I was really little" I reply. Stormie looks over to Raini "The same, I was in mall cop and I'm in a band" Raini says. Next, Stormie asks Calum the same question.

"Uh I was in a few episodes of Zeke and Luther" he replies.

Rocky, who wasn't really into the conversation until now said "are you serious? I loved that show".

"Um yeah" Calum says. I can tell he doesn't like being the center of attention. Wait how did he get the role then?

**Two chapters in one day! i might be able to upload later this week, like i said before i have a BUSY week and weekend.**

**I would have said what Laura has been in but i looked it up and she was in a lot when she was little and i just put what i remembered seeing Raini and Calum in.**

**I'm going to try and find the instagram video of ratliff saying i love you. i'll just post it in the authors note when i find it.**

**Read and review it really makes my day.**

**Follow me on twitter at writing_anna**


	4. Chapter 4 (READ NOTE AT BOTTOM)

Laura's POV

Dinner just ended and Raini, Calum, and I are just standing in the living room. Everyone else is cleaning. I offered to help but Stormie refused saying I already helped out with dinner and that she had her own children to do the work.

Ross walks in with a soda in his hand "Hey Laura" he smiles. Why didn't he say hi to Raini or Calum? Does he like me? No he doesn't like you like that. You need to get over this stupid little crush! Okay, calm down. Reply!

"Oh um I better um go" I start to walk to the door. I really need to get out. He's really not making it easy to get over him.

I'm about to reach the door handle when I feel a hand gently take my wrist. I'm pulled back and my back hits Ross's chest. "You know you want to stay" he whispers in my ear.

By now Raini and Calum had left the room and we're alone. And he's right, I really did want to stay. Like how many times does your idol want you to stay over at their house?

"Nah" I reply. I walk out of his arms and to the closet which had my purse and jacket in it. I look back to see Ross confused. HA JOKES ON HIM! I look down and my phones dead. I guess the joke is on me too.

"Hey can I uh use your phone? I kind of need to call Vanessa, she's my ride" I say awkwardly.

I know I know. LAME. You just tricked him and now you're asking him to use his phone? PATHETIC!

"Nah" he says. WHAT! Some idol he is!

"I'll drive you" he says. WHEW! Thank god he was joking.

"Okay" I reply

"Just let me get my keys" he runs to the kitchen and returns seconds later.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go" he says.

We walk to the car and get in. After a while of driving he speaks up. "So why didn't you want to stay?"

"What"

"I thought we were you're idols"

WHERE DID HE HEAR THAT? How do I respond? 'Um I don't want to get too attached'?

"We uh need to be at set at 6 tomorrow" I say. GREAT ANSWER!

"No, I don't have to be there till 8" What why does he get to sleep in?

"Probably because I'm a guy and I don't need to be in hair and makeup as long as you" what can he read my thoughts? "No, you're thinking out loud" he says. "I am?" Oh no "Oh yes, you are" he answers.

"Oh….. Turn right here" I say. He turns right "Okay, and see the green house with the white shudders with a blue Honda in the driveway?" I ask.

"yup"

"that's mine"

He turns into the driveway and parks the car. We get out and walk to the front door. It's about 10pm so my parents should be asleep by now. We stand there for a minute before he says "you look really pretty" at the same time I say "I better go".

I blush and look down at what I'm wearing. Black leggings, a dark purple oversized shirt, my hair was straight and make up natural. I had black slip on shoes. "so um" he says.

"I guess I'll see you around" I reach my hand out for a hand shake but he had his arms open for a hug. Next my arms are open for a hug and his hand is out for a hand shake. I actually think that's in the script for the first episode. Funny.

Seeing as how awkward that was. He says he has to go and walks down the steps and into his car. I wave and smile as he pulls out of the driveway and leaves the neighborhood.

I walk inside and up to my room. I fall back onto my bed, smiling.

Only thinking one thing,

I LOVE MY LIFE!

**Okay, so i couldn't find the I love you video but i found some others that had Rydellington in it**

** /p/lN4pd8vwfs/**

** /p/oou73vThg7/**

** watch?v=_iBCYYF9cQ4**

**If you can't click on it just copy n paste it. in the third one Ross talks about Raura so yeah.**

**If you didn't believe in rydellington before you will now. and i do not own the instagram or youtube channel those are linked too.**

**Anyways read and Review. thats what keeps me up and updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ross's POV

"Do you like her" "When are you getting married?" "When is you're guys date?" I'm bombed with questions by my sibling's as soon as I get home. Apparently we look like a cute couple.

"No, not sure, and we're not dating." I say, hoping to drop the subject. I like her but I'm not sure if I like like her. I get this funny feeling around her. I don't know why but I was kind a sad when she left my arms. I thought she liked me.

"I saw the way you looked at her" Rocky says.

"What? What way was I looking at her?" I ask.

"Like this" he replies. He starts making these googly eyes at me. If that's even a word.

"Ya know" he starts again. I just really wish he would stop talking. "She's a fan of the band. Hey! That rhymed!" "God, Rocky get to the point!" I shout

"Okay, Geez you think he'd be happy after seeing the love of his life" he whispers to himself.

"ROCKY!" I'm really getting made now

"If you wanted, you could date her" he finally says.

"I don't like her!" I shout.

"Rocky, I know how funny it is when Ross gets mad but if he says he doesn't like her then you should believe him" Riker says. Wow I didn't even realize he entered the room.

"Who doesn't like who?" I turn around and see my Mom standing there. "Um no one" I say a little too quickly. "Ross like's Laura!" Rocky chants. "I do not!" I argue.

"Aww honey, it's not a crime to like your co-star. I like her, ask her out." My mom says while rubbing my back.

"Yeah, she is pretty hot" I look over to see Rocky smirking. I don't say a word.

"Dude, I'm sorry but you're making it really obvious that you like her" Riker says. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "When I said she's hot you glared at me, it was so funny." Rocky says.

"I did?" no, no, no!

"Yup" Riker says. Just to get them to shut up I said "So, what if I do like her?" And boy was I wrong.

"I'LL PLAN THE WEDDING" I hear Rydel shout from upstairs. "Guys, I never said I like her. I don't, at least not in that way" I say. Which is kinda true. "Oh" I hear Rydel say in a sad voice from upstairs.

**It's short, i know. I'll try to upload another Chapter today.**

**Read and review they mean the world to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ross's POV

The next morning, I walk onto se only to be rushed to the table reading. When I walk into see everyones already there, staring at me.

"Um good morning" I awkwardly say.

"Good morning Mr. Lynch" Kevin says. God he looks angry. I sit down next to Laura.

"What happened?" I whisper to her.

"It's nine. You're late" she replies in a whisper.

It's nine! But I set my alarm for 7 and I got in the car around 7:30. When I parked my car it was 7:57. 3 minutes to spare. Laura must have seen the confusion on my face because she whispered "Daylight savings was last night". WHAT?

"Wait, so it's a whole hour later?" I say a little too loudly.

"Yes, Mr. Lynch. Please focus on the script. We have a lot to learn and film by next week" Kevin replies. Kind of strict.

"Yes sir." I reply. Wow I'm making a bad impression on my second day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the table read we got a 20 minute break before rehearsal. We all went to my dressing room to talk. I sat on my couch which had like a million blankets on it. Don't ask how or when I got them there, let's just say I know a guy.

Laura sat down next to me and I got this feeling- NO STOP IT ROSS YOU JUST MET HER! We weren't like touching or anything. She was a good 2 feet away.

"I'm so tired" she yawns. "Really? You got a good" I pause doing the math and she laughs. "8 hours? Yeah 8 hours." I finish. "Well, see I stayed up till 11 studying for this big test I had. I had to take it before I came. So I woke up at four. Went to school at five, and came here at six" she says.

"Wait, you're not home schooled?" I ask and she shakes her head no. "Oh wow, I thought all actors and actresses were" I say.

"I wasn't" Calum says. He was sitting on the comfy chair in the corner while Raini was on my makeup chair.

"What do you mean, wasn't?" Raini asks. "I uh already graduated from high school" he replies nervously. "Calum" Laura says, "How old are you?"

"Oh, you know uh 21"

"WHAT?" We all yell. I thought he was like 17 or 18 not 21! "I'll just uh leave" he says and starts to get up and walk out the door but Laura stops him.

"Calum, please don't. We didn't mean to make you feel bad. I've known Raini almost my whole life and Ross… he's kinda the same as her. But the point is we didn't mean to make you feel left out. We love you and age doesn't mean anything to friendship." Laura says.

"Thanks Laura, you're awesome" Calum says. He hugs her and his eyes are roaming around the room until they land on mine. Apparently I was glaring, because he said "Okay man, I'll back off".

I fiddle for my phone and make it look like I was on it before Laura sees me. I guess I was blushing because I hear Raini say "He so likes her".

I'm so glad Laura heard none of this. "Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy to set 2" We hear from the loudspeakers. They rush to set hoping not to be late leaving me and Laura alone. I decide to have a little fun with this.

"So you know me as well as your Best friend huh?" I say

She blushes and says "Maybe"

"Middle name"

"Shor"

"Siblings?"

"Rydel, Riker, Rocky, and don't forget Ryland."

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow"

"Reason for name of R5"

"All names start with R"

"Mom"

"Stormie"

"Dad"

"Mark"

"First kiss?"

"In a short film" she replies.

"Stalker" I say.

"What? You were in my favorite band!" she defends. "Were?" I question. "Walk the moon is my favorite" she replies.

Laura's POV

I'm sitting down next to Ross. Closer than Before. "Well I guess I'm going to have to change that" he says. What is he- He starts tickling me and before I know it I'm screaming and kicking for him to stop while laughing.

"Stop!" I shout between giggles.

"Say R5 is your favorite band!" he says.

"Never!" I shout back.

I roll off the couch waiting for the thump but it never comes. Instead I'm on a big pile of blankets. Ross rolls off too but lands so he's on top of me but his weight isn't on me. He's hovering above me while tickling me again.

"Say it!" he says playfully

I realize our 20 minute break is almost over so I decide to give in.

"Fine, R5 is my favorite band" I say. He stops tickling me and is still hovering above me. He's smiling which I take as a good sign. Our faces are close. About 3 inches apart, he looks from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes. Ahhh he wants to kiss me! Fangirl with me!

We start to lean in and are lips are about to touch when

"ROSS LYNCH AND LAURA MARANO ARE NEEDED ON SET 2" is blasted through the speakers.

Ross quickly gets out of his daze and stands up. He holds his hand out for me to get up and I take it. Letting go once I'm standing. Together, we rush down the hallway and to set 2.

Raini and Calum had already changed their clothes and their hair and makeup was done.

Raini looks at us weird and I'm confused until she says "What were you guys doing in there? Alone?".

I look down at my outfit, my shirt which was tucked into my shirt was out in the back and sides from wiggling around so much, my hair was kinda messed up, and my shoe was half on. It looked like we had been making out.

i blush, "Well see Laura said Walk the moon was her favorite band and R5 wasn't. so i said i had to fix that, so i started tickling her. Finally she said R5 was her favorite so i stopped and thats when we were called to set." Ross says for us. he leaves out the almost kiss. maybe he didn't want to kiss me! oh, i'm so embarrassed now!

"oh" Raini says. We go back to the rehearsal and it's pretty awkward between me and Ross almost the whole time.

God, i can't wait for this day to be over!

**I know this chapters late. I've had a busy day. Yesterday i meant to post another chapter but i didn't have enough time because i had dance so i typed half of this then, and then last night i was allowed on the computer but that was at like 10 and my dad made me get off at 11. **

**This chapter is ehh i hope okay, i mean i only have time to write these at night so i'm like half asleep when i think of these ideas.**

**So they kissed NOT! this is certainly my favorite chapter so far. and then there's the next chapter which i will probably not be able to upload tomorrow because i babysit 6am to 12pm then i have to get all my stuff together for my recital and then my makeup and hair gets done then my parents are making me go to a graduation party. I next have to leave like an hour early and yeah, so that all leads up to 6pm when the recital is.**

**I might be able to upload late tomorrow evening. the recital is 2 hours long and afterwards i'm going to Dinner with my parents and a friend because through all that i will not have time to eat. so it would probably be like at 10 or 11pm i update. **

**So yeah, like i said in the first chapter i blabber WAY too much.**

**Read & Review it mean the world to me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ross's POV

No. why'd they have to call us right then? yes i wanted to kiss her, and i'm pretty sure she wanted the same. "LUNCH" huh? what time is it? "11 am" Laura says. was i speaking out loud? "was i-"

i'm cut off by Laura saying "speaking your thoughts? yes, yes you were." i playfully stick my tongue out at her and she laughs and does the same.

I know we're going to have to talk about the kiss but can't we just skip that part and go back to being friends? don't get me wrong, i like Laura. like, like like her but wouldn't it be a bit too early? i mean i only met her , what, two days ago? wait, earlier then that, but we're just now getting to know each other.

"Ross, Ross. are you there?" Raini's waving her hand in front of my face. "Wait huh?" i ask. "i said, we're going to the cafeteria for lunch. are you coming?" "Um yeah".

We go into the cafeteria and to the lunch line with the rest of the crew. i grab, well order, a hamburger, fries, and a smoothie. i pay and walk over to the table the casts sitting at.

I sit down next to Laura. i'm about to take a bite of my burger when i see Lauras tray.

"Is that all your going to eat?" i ask. "what this?" she says, "it's gogurt. it's how i stay thin. it's really good."

It's right then that i see what everyone else is eating. Calum has a turkey burger with no bun and a apple, Raini's having a salad, and Laura well like she said, she's eating gogurt. "aw i gotta stop eating this before i get fat" i say, i start to rise but Laura grabs my arm and says "no, you gotta eat a lot to keep your body so- nevermind" wait why'd she stop?

"what were you gonna say?" Raini asks. "I'll tell you later" Laura says. "no please tell me now, just text me." "Fine". Laura pulls out her flip phone and starts typing. a second later Raini's phone rings and she laughs. "what were you gonna say? why is she laughing? please tell me" i beg.

"yeah me too" Caum says.

Raini looks at Laura with this look that says 'can i show him?'. Laura types something on her phone and right as she's about to send it i look over her shoulder and read 'fine but don't let him tell Ross'. Tell me what? "Tell Ross what?!" i shout, did i just say that in third person?

Laura throws her phone at the wall and it breaks in half. She runs out of the room.

And we're left here confused, or at least i'm confused.

5 minutes later . i'm still sitting here alone thinking about what just happened. i decided i would get up and find Laura's phone. maybe theres some kind of warranty. as i walk over to it i see the screen flicker. i pick it up ans see the text Laura sent Raini before. 'i was about to say, you gotta keep your body so good looking by eating a lot ;) '.

Wait, does she like me or walk the moon?


	8. Chapter 8

Laura's POV

"Tell Ross what?" Ross practically shouts in my ear. I freak and throw my flip phone at the wall to my left. My phone breaks in half but i don't care. I run out of the cafeteria and to my dressing room. I hear Raini's footsteps behind me. I reach my dressing room and slam the door shut.

Panting, i go over and lay on my couch (Yes, not only Ross has one).

I get my ipad out from under my couch, i heep it their so Ross doesn't find it. I open up Twitter and sign in. Just because i'm having a bad day doesn't mean everyone else needs to have one.

I go to compose tweet and start typing.

'Having a tweeting/following/directmessage spree for the next 10 minutes :)'

And tweet. My mentions start blowing up and i start following. I tweet some people but mostly follow. I'll have to remind myself to make another official account later. My mentions is even higher now, boy do i not want to check my email.

I have followed around 30 people and i decide not to follow anymore people but to tweet.

DING DING DING

Great, now my direct messages. Ever since the Disney twitter announced the casts and their twitters i've gotten so many follows.

I suddenly Realize Raini's been knocking on my door. I slowly get up and open the door.

Their stands Raini and Calum. I move out of the way as she walks past me but stops when Calum tries to enter.

"Sorry, Calum. I really need to talk to Raini. Alone." I say. "Oh, right. Talk about whatever your hiding from me and Ross" he says "I'm Teasing" he says after seeing my scared face.

I close the door awkwardly.

I turn around

"One, why did you start following people your direct messages are going to blow up. and second, why did you throw your phone, Ross is gonna be suspicious and Calum already is" she says.

She had sat down on my couch and is now scrolling threw my tweets.

"Okay, i know i shouldn't have followed them. i know that now. and i'm sorry i panicked."

I say but she ignores me while on twitter.

"GET OFF MY IPAD!"I shout at her. she seemed surprised at my sudden outburst.

She sets my ipad down and says "Wow, somebodys mad Ross didn't kiss her"

WHAT? How does she know about this?

**Hey guys, this chapter was supposed to be longer and i wasn't planning on ending it here. i have barley any time right now to update so i'm actually really surprised i could do this. **

**and I was going to update this yesterday but once it was all typed up it got all deleted and by that time i had already been on the computer for awhile.**

**The reason i haven't been uploading is because i kind of got grounded a couple months ago and seriously the day i got ungrounded i got grounded again. don't ask how, it's a pretty stupid reason. **

**did anyone watch the new Austin and ally tonight? I honestly love this song. i was so happy when i found out this song was in tonights episode. **

**This is a very short chapter but i've kind of been reading fanfics on my free time. **

**i'm reading 'dancing the night away' by **causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy

**Please review it makes my day **


	9. Chapter 9

Laura's POV

She sets my ipad down. "Wow, well somebody's mad Ross didn't kiss her" she says annoyed.

WHAT? How did she know? "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Last night, When you guys were acting all flirty after dinner" Oh, thank god she doesn't know about this morning. "oh" I laugh nervously.

"You Saw that after dinner" "Yeah, like you were cuddling right in front of Calum and I" Raini says. "Oh" I say. I mean, what are you supposed to say when you find out your best friend knows you were cuddling with your favorite band member? At least she doesn't know about what happened this morning.

"I want to talk about what happened this morning" WHAT THE HECK

"What happened today that you um want to talk about?" I ask nervously. "Lunch" she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, right! Like I told you, I panicked!" I Say.

"Okay, well, what you need to do is lie about what we were talking about" "oh god, everyday your becoming more and more like Trish, your devious" She laughs but soon gets serious. "Say we were talking about his birthday" "Raini, you know I'm bad at lying." I beg. "Please Laura. You're an actress. Plus, I'm saving you're as-"

"ROSS LYNCH, LAURA MARANO,CALUM WORTHY, AND RAINI RODREGUIZ ARE NEEDED ON SET 4" booms through the speakers. "Just say we were talking about his 16th birthday next month okay?" She says, getting up. She hands me my I pad and I say sure. I walk over to the couch and is about to slide it back under the couch when Raini opens the door. I hear a thump and a couple owes. I look over and see Calum and Ross. I quickly shove my I pad back to it's original place and walk over to the door.

Ross and Calum were laying on the floor on top of each other. They had been leaning up against my door trying to listen. But luckily for me we have soundproof dressing rooms so we can play our instruments and sing as loud as we want.

"Can we help you?" Raini says in a sweet but 'we all know what you were trying to do' voice. Ross and Calum look at each other with a scared look that says busted. We were walking by when we heard them announce our names so we decided to come get you guys." Calum says, Standing up. Wow, he is really good at lying.

"Oh, really?" they both nod. "then what's that?" I ask, pointing at Ross's hand. He's holding a glass EMPTY cup. "I was uh thirsty! Yeah that's it." Ross says. "Okay sure" I say, stretching out the U.

We head to the set when I see Ross moving his hand weirdly towards Calum. Sign Language. I've watched Vanessa sign a million times while rehearsing for switched at birth.

'Do you think they bought it?' Ross signs towards Calum. He seems confused for a moment then catches 'D-E-F-I-N-E-T-L-Y. We were A-W-E-S-O-M-E.' Calum signs back.

"Guys, I know how to sign" i say "Uh you do?" Ross asks nervously. "Yup" I say. "RUN" Calum shouts and they start sprinting down the hallway. We laugh and start running after them. **(I was going to end the previous chapter here but had run out of time)**

-Tuesday morning-

BEEP BEEP BEEP Ugh, my alarm clock. I look over at it. 5:30 am. I Turn it off and slowly get up. God I'm so tired. I shiver as I stand up, why is it so cold? I go to the bathroom Vanessa and I share and turn on the shower.

Waiting for it to warm up, I go to my room. I pick up a big stack of papers. The scripts. They give us the lines for the next three episodes so if you memorize the first you can start on the second. I skim through the first two but stop when a certain line catches my attention.

Austin: kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way? Do you know what this means? Ally has a secret crush on me!

Oh god, Oh god. No no no. that meaning that sometime in the series we're- I mean Their –Austin and ally- are going to get together. Ross and I are going to have to act like a couple! Hugging, Holding hands, and cuddling, and –Disney please don't allow this- a kiss.

This is going to make it even harder getting over my crush. God, Laura, it's just a little Fake crush, he has millions of girls drooling over him. There's no way he's going to like you, so get over it!

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Vanessa yelling for me to hurry up in the shower. I quickly shove the scripts back in my drawer –they have another at the set- and rush into the bathroom.

I quickly shower and blow dry my hair. I brush my teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail. I open the bathroom door to see Vanessa pacing in the hallway.

SHOOT! I totally forgot she has to be at the switched at birth set at the same time as I do the Austin and Ally set!

I hop into my car and look at the time 5:53am. Thank god this clock is five minutes fast.

7 minutes later I park the car and grab my bag. 5:58 Am. I go inside and to my dressing room. The hair and makeup lady will be here between 6 and 6:10. I plop down on the couch hoping to get a few extra minutes of sleep but is disappointed when someone knocks on my door. Wow Sarah –the makeup lady- is early.

"Come in" I say groggily. Hey but who can blame me? I only woke up a half hour ago.

I quickly sit up when I see Ross walk in holding a small black box. OH GOD IS HE GOING TO PROPOSE?! I DON'T THINK I'M READY FOR THIS! Breath Laura Breath.

"Hey" I say. My voice normal now. "Good morning" he says. I stand up walking over to my makeup chair. I CONNOT let him know I was planning on being lazy. "What are you doing here so early" I ask.

I erm I uh got you this" he says nervously giving me the black box and smiling. "What's this for?"

"for yesterday, open it." I slowly pull the red ribbon off and take the black lid off. I gasp

"MY FLIP PHONE thank you thank you thank you!" I say. I hug Ross excitedly, ignoring the weird feeling I got. I pull away and take the phone out. "Well someone seems a little happy" He says smiling. "Happy is an understatement. How did you get this? I thought they stopped making these." I say.

"Let's just say I know a guy. Who may or may not be named Rocky" he mumbles the last part.

"THANK YOU ROCKY" I shout, thank god the room is soundproof. By now I'm skipping around the room, don't judge me. I'm pretty sure they have flip phones in museums now so it's a miracle I got one.

He laughs and I stop skipping. "What's so funny" I say, suddenly shy. He's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Nothing, it's just, you're cute when you're excited" he says smiling. I feel my face heating up. "Oh um thanks I guess?" I walk past him and back into my makeup chair. He laughs again.

"What, like you've never been in an awkward situation before" I say. "I can't say I have" "Oh yeah? What about….. Or that one time you…dang it" I say, frustrated.

I cross my arms and lay back into my chair. He laughs again and starts to walk out. He's halfway out the door when I suddenly remember something.

"YOU FORGOT JORDAN SPARKS NAME IN THAT INTERVIEW" I shout. "That was Riker"

"Dang it" I hear another laugh and Sarah comes rushing in to do my makeup.

**Hey guys, Chapter 9 is finally up! i'm sorry for the long wait but i have good reasons i promise. in the first week of july i had two weddings to go to and i went to my grandmas for the fourth. and then seriously the week after i got home i broke my toe and for normal people that would be a small injury but i couldn't dance because of this and i had just got into a more advanced class. **

**anyways, i've had dance every tuesday and thursday and i 've been babysitting a lot this past month. also once i was able to walk barefoot again i got a cold from my brother and was sick for the past week. and once my cold is over (which was yesterday) then it was my dads birthday.**

**and to pass the dance class i'm in you have to take this test on paper and i've been stressing out over that but good news! dance ended and i passed so no more tests!**

**this story was 1344 words and i think thats the longest chapter yet. **

**So i've had a pretty crappy summer but it looks like everythings clearing up and i'm happy because tuesday is my birthday and i won't be babysitting, sick, or broken.**

**and i don't start school back till labor day so i still have a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

Laura's POV

"You don't even know any of there songs!" I exclaim. "Exactly, if i don't know who they are then they are obviously not famous" Ross says. It's Wednesday and it's lunch time. We're arguing about walk the moon and R5. "I'll just show you some of their songs then." i say.

"Fine." "Fine" "Good" Good". After a moment of giving each other mean playful looks, we burst out laughing realizing that's what Sonny and Chad said on Sonny with a chance.

"You guys are weird, watching little kid shows," Rainis says. "Says the person who stars on a little kid show". Calum says. Raini sticks her tongue out at her and he does the same.

I look at the clock in the cafeteria and realize we only have 5 minutes left in our lunch break.

I start eating again when my phone rings. i look at the caller id, Mom. "Hey guys, i need to take this" i quickly stand up and walk a couple tables away, i push answer. "Hello?... yes mom... yes i'm at work... tonight?... Saturday?...okay i'll ask...yeah love you too.. bye." i quickly hang up and walk back over to my table to see the rest of the table looking at me expectantly.

I sit down and sigh, "Yeah well you see my parents kind of might maybe want to meet you all for dinner on Saturday." "I've already met them but i'm free." Raini says, "me too" Calum says, i look over at Ross, he looks nervous. "What time?" he asks. "Umm my mom said dinner, so probably around 7 why?" i ask. "umm well i have a concert on like 2 in the afternoon" he says. "so you would have like 2 hours afterward?" "Yup,so i can make it" he says happily.

"I'm late i know, sorry" i rush into the table read room, everyones looking down at the script, no one says anything. It's friday, everyone should be happy it's the weekend. i take a set between Raini and Ross. i look down at the paper in front of me.

'Live taping on friday december 1st 6pm'

"What's a live taping?" i ask, Raini, Ross, and Calum stare at me with bright smiles. "Laura, we're going to be filming the first episode in front of a live audience, Tonight!" Ross says, excitedly, Aw he's so cute when he's excited- Stop it laura! "EEP are you serious?" i squeal from my seat, bouncing up and down. "Yes, now, stay in your seat and get back to studying the script" Keven says sternly, walking into the room.

6:29pm, i'm standing behind the curtain, nervous. we just finished filming the episode and their about to call our names so we an go out and bow. I look down at my watch, 6:30pm.

"ROSS LYNCH AS AUSTIN MOON" Ross, who was holding my hand, lets go and runs out to the stage looking happy. I hear screams and claps, i can't help but feel a bit jealous when i think of him with other girls. Ugh i shouldn't be feeling this way. "LAURA MARANO AS ALLY DAWSON" I run out smiling. next i hear them call Raini. "RAINI RODRIGUEZ AS TRISH DEL A ROSA" she comes running out and i give her a quick hug, next is Calum. "CALUM WORTHY AS DEZ" i laugh at how they didn't say his last name. i wonder if we'll find that out later. I grab Raini's hand as how Calum was on the other side of her, and then grab Ross's, ignoring the tingling feeling i felt and bow with the rest of them. next Keven and heath come out and say their thank yous and stuff.

We all leave the set -Me, Raini, Calum, and Ross- and walk down the hallways that leads to our dressing rooms. "That was" i start but can't finish at how happy i am. "Unbelieveable" Raini says,

"First week of filming over" Calum says, "What now? i mean do we go home or-" Ross says but Raini cuts him off with a squeal. "We should do a live stream!" "Like, right now?" i ask. "Sure, i have my laptop in my dressing room and it's really easy to set up." Calum says. We all agreed and walked back to his dressing room

Ross's POV

"Question and answer time!" Laura says, aw she's so cute. she scoots closer to the laptop, scrolling down. "Okay here's one... What do you think of Raura?" Raura? oh my gosh... OUR SHIP NAME! oh god i sound like a girl. "Well, Raura i know is mine and Laura's friendship" Raini says, pointing to her and Laura. oh god. Laura gives her a side hug and they both smile. "Guys, guys, it's raura, so i'ts the first letter of the guys name and the rest of the girls name." i explain.

"Well that means one of us is the guy" Laura says. i point to myself. God are they acting or are they really this clueless? anyways, they either ignore me or don't see me. "Okay, Ross your turn to pick the question" Raini tells me. I lean forward, looking through the questions. I look over to Calum and he looks just as bored as me. i look back at the questions and as i see one, i smile. well more like half smile half smirk. "Laura, have you heard of R5 before meeting Ross?" i say looking over at her. her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. she says no quietly, and then looks at the questions and says "Ross, use one word to describe each of your castmates" Really? this is her payback? i mean this is a really easy question. "Calum you are" i pause thinking of a word, "Canadian". Everyone laughs but i can't help but focus on Lauras laugh- Stop. "Raini, you are... sweet" everyone awwes and now it's lauras turn. "Laura your" i pause, i can't describe her in only one word. "can i use more then one word?" i ask. "nope" "well then... Laura, your adorkable." i look at everyone expecting awws but instead i get blank stares. "what?" Laura asks, obviously confused. "your adorable and your dorky, so i put them together and your adorkable!" i say smiling. i see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. i lay back sigh, a job well done sigh. an accomplished sigh, a happy sigh.

**THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS ARE IN 1 HOUR! OMG I AM FREAKING OUT! BUT ALSO THE NEW EPISODE IS IN 1 HOUR!**

**also i'm really sorry i hadn't updated in 3 WEEKS omg i'm a terrible person. and i hadn't really planned to update today just this morning i was reading a fanfic and realized i hadn't updated in 3 weeks and kind of freaked out also because the tca's and proms and promises was on tonight tonight. but yeah i got angry because i usually don't wait by another author for 3 weeks and yeah now my hands cramping from typing so much and have fun fangirling tonight, i know i will :)**

**anyways, don't forget to review, it really helps me write when i know people are actually reading this story. **

**now, go make your popcorn and blankets. GET READY FOR THE TCA'S AND NEW EPISODE.**


	11. Chapter 11

Laura's POV

I wake up to the sun shining through the windows onto my face.

It's Saturday, which means, no work, no school. a happy day for me. I open my eyes and see one of my R5 posters hanging on my wall. i focus on Ross and smile. i lay back down and take a deep breath. he's meeting my parents today. i mean i shouldn't be nervous right? it's not like we're dating or anything.

Wait a second... Crap, i need to get rid of all this R5 stuff before tonight.

I sit up again and look at the digital clock beside my bed, 11:00am. wow it's late. i'm glad i slept in, we all stayed up till 10 doing the live stream and we hung out till 12 talking. I haven't gotten more than 5 hours of sleep in a long time.

I get up and walk downstairs to see a note on the kitchen table,

'Dear Laura and Vanessa, we went to run a few errands for tonights dinner, we will be back by 3. love you! -mom and dad'

okay, i have a lot to do by 3, and i need help. I'll call Raini! i quickly make some eggs and toast then run back upstairs to get my phone

'Get over here as fast as you can'

and send. i walk back downstairs and start eating my eggs when i hear a knock on the door. "COME IN" i yell. i hear the front door open then close, then footsteps coming to the kitchen, and BAM! Ross walks in. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? "What are you uh doing here?" i ask, standing up and crossing my arms. i'm not trying to be mean or anything, i mean, i'm wearing short shorts and a t-shirt with no bra on in front of my favorite band member. "you texted me telling me to come over." he says, obviously confused. "I did? oh um yeah, that was kind of meant to go to Raini" i say awkwardly. "Oh, well um, i guess i should get back to the uh soundcheck" he says.

"Yeah i'm sorry, i just woke up and didn't look who i was texting and god i'm not even dressed" i say as we walk to the door. "I think you look nice" he winks and i feel a light blush on my cheeks.

"I guess i'll see you tonight" i say, ignoring what he said. "yeah, see you then" and with that, he leaves.

I walk upstairs to the bathroom i share with Vanessa. I start brushing my hair, i sigh. I can't believe he saw me like this. i continue combing my hair until i see something and my eyes widen.

Shit! I'M WEARING AN R5 SHIRT! great, now he's going to bug me about this for the rest of my life. i look at the clock in our bathroom, 11:30am. I guess i'll call Raini now. I bring my flipphone from my bedroom an into our bathroom. i double check who i'm calling and press call.

"Hey, can you come over?" i say as soon as Raini picks up. "um, sure. i''ll be there in 20 minutes." she says, about to hang up. "Wait! Bring your bed comforter over" i say quickly.

"Um okay" she says. "i'll explain later. see you soon" and before she can answer, i hang up.

I brush my teeth and hop into the shower. about 15 minutes later i hear the doorbell ring.

i turn off the water and yell "COME IN", praying to god it's Raini.

I wrap a towel around me and leave the bathroom. I see Raini at the bottom of the stairs looking confused, holding a comforter. "Hey" she turns around hearing my voice. "I'll be down in a minute. just let me change" "okay" i walk back into my room and change into a gray sweater and blue skinny jeans with my black combat boots. i rush into the bathroom and comb my hair and put it up into a ponytail. i'll change later.

I walk downstairs and and see Raini, seated on the couch watching an episode of Boy meets world. "They still air that show" i ask. "yeah, i think they're making a sequel. i'm not sure, it could just be a rumor" she says, standing up and picking up her comforter.

"So, why did you need my help" she asks, following me upstairs and into my bedroom. we plop down onto my bed on our backs." i need help getting rid of all this R5 stuff" i say, gesturing to my walls. "And my bed" she looks down at my bed and laughs and says "wow, i can't believed i never noticed that before" i have at least 50 R5 posters, a bed comforter with their faces on it, and a R5 towel. Don't judge me! i was early 15 when i bought most of it.

"And Ross may or may not have seen me in an R5 shirt this morning" i say fast as i take the tape off of my R5 tape, carefully, not to rip. "YOU SAW ROSS THIS MORNING" she shouts.

"Oh right, i forgot to tall you about that" i mumble, and turn around to see her looking at me expectantly.

So, i explain everything that happened to Ross and i, well, everything but the Almost kiss.

"Oh wow you guys are so going to get together! oh that reminds me, i'm going to see an R5 concert tonight." she says all excited. "Oh god Raini" i mutter, finishing taking the tape off.

"What? just because you claim you don't like them, doesn't mean i have to pretend" she says while taking my comforter off my bed and folding it. "Oh right, you already told them your a fan, so you don't have to be embarrassed". i need to get them to come to her graduation this spring, she would freak out. "And if you just told them..." she pauses and i start on the next poster. "you wouldn't need to hide it" she finishes.

"Ugh i hate that you're always right" i say. she laughs and says "Yeah well i have to leave in a bit to get ready for the concert. it's already... 12pm" she says while looking at my clock.

Crap already? i speed up my job of taking posters off the wall as Raini puts her bed comforter on my bed.

Ross's POV

6:30pm, "Okay, i gotta go. I'm meeting Laura's parents tonight at seven." I say to all my siblings and Ratliff. The meet and greet just ended and wow i didn't know it would take that long. "Meeting her parents already? man your fast" Rocky says as we walk to our moms mini van. i should have known they would tease me for this.

"Well, i saw Raini in the crowd today" Rydel says. "Maybe Ross's girlfriend was with her" Riker teases.

"Hey mom, Can you like NOT drop me off at her house? i'd rather drive myself" i ignore their questions.

"Aw is little Rossy scared we'll embarrass him" they tease me. instead of answering, i just walk faster towards the mini van.

7:02pm. Okay Ross, deep breath. i know on the door and Laura answers, "Hey" god i sound so nervous. "Hey, come in" she smiles and moves to the side so i can walk in.

I smile remembering this morning when i accidentally made her blush. She's wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a yellow sweater with gray slip on shoes, her hair is curled and she's wearing barley wearing any makeup which just makes it easier to see her natural beauty.

"So where is everyone?" i ask as we walk into her kitchen. "Um Calums not here yet and Raini is somewhere around here. she came over after the concert" she says with a small laugh.

Who i'm guessing is her mom, walks over to us from the stove and says. "So you must be Ross, I'm so glad to finally be meeting the guy my daughters always talking about" She talks about me?

"Mom" Laura warns, i look over and see her looking down but i see a little bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Hi, i'm Ellen, Laura's mother" she introduces. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Marano"

"oh please, call me Ellen" "Okay. Ellen" she laughs and walks over to the stove where she was before and starts stirring something.

"I'll be right back, i'm going to get Raini" Laura says and disappears upstairs. Great, she just left me alone with her mom. I quietly sit down in one of the hairs at the table and pull out my phone.

Finding the home page boring, i open up twitter. i scroll through my mentions finding it all boring again until i see a certain photo. it's a photo from the live stream. Me and Laura had accidentally made eye contact for a brief second before looking away. looks like the fans didn't let the go by unnoticed.

I stare at the photo, remembering the feeling i got during it until i'm pulled out of my thoughts when i hear Laura's mom humming a song i could not forget.

Say you'll stay.

after a minute of humming it turned into quietly singing. she has a really nice voice, just like her daughter.

"You have a really nice voice" i say, "Ahh... oh god, you scared me." she says, now facing me.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. what song were you singing?" I ask. "Um say you'll stay i think. it's by some boyband my daughter listens to" she answers. THERE'S A GIRL IN THE BAND TOO! "Have you ever seen a photo of them?" i ask, surely she would recognize me. "Nope" i guess not.

I suddenly hear footsteps in the hallway upstairs and laughing, Yay Laura's coming back!

I put my phone away and stand up "do you need any help setting the table"

"Aw, Laura was right. you are sweet. but to answer your question, sure, the plates are in the cabinet to the right of the refrigerator" LAURA CALLED ME SWEET! I easily find the plates and start setting the table when Laura & Raini walk down the stairs. "Hey mom, where's dad?" Laura asks worried. "He's working a night shift tonight. you'll see him in the morning" she replies.

"Where does he work" i ask. "the grocery store" "Oh".

"where's Calum?" Raini asks but is interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it" Laura says and leaves to answer the door. There's an awkward silence so i decide to continue setting the table.

Once Laura and Calum return their both laughing and smiling. i can't help but feel a bit of jealousy, but why should i be jealous? it's illegal for an adult to date a child, right? right? please say i'm right!

8:45pm

"Well i guess i should get going" Raini says sitting up from the couch where we had all been sitting talking. Raini leaves then a few minutes Later Calum says he has to leave too so Laura walks him to the door and then quickly returns.

Laura turns on the tv and is flipping through the channels when she finally decides on full house.

the episodes almost over and we're about to find out if michelle get her memory back or not when the channel changes to the local weather channel.

"Breaking news, our weather reporters have tracked down an enormous blizzard heading towards northern california. Please stay inside and off the roads" the weather lady says, she's standing outside and it's snowing just a little bit. Laura looks at me worriedly then we both look out the window to see it snowing here too.

Crap, Laura lives in northern California."What are they talking" Laura asks nervously. "I guess there's a blizzard, i didn't know it was possible to snow here but i guess i was wrong. " i say. "Should i call my dad or" but she's cut off when her Mom walks into the room with the phone in her hand and says, "Ross, i just got off the phone with your mom. looks like you're staying over tonight" she nervously smiles.

WHAT?

**2 things that help me write. **

**1. knowing i only have 1 year to a year and a half before the show ends and **

**2. REVIEWS please review**

**And i'm sorry if it sent you a message saying it was updated when it wasn't. i typed it out and posted it but something went wrong and it was a bunch of random letters, so i deleted it. but this one is longer so yay!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ,AUSTIN AND ALLY,BMW, GMW, FULL HOUSE, R5, LAURA, ELLEN, RAINI, OR CALUM.**


End file.
